


Buttercups and Bleach

by UniversalLunatic



Series: "And" [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Other, Sad, specific interpretation for backstory, suicidal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalLunatic/pseuds/UniversalLunatic
Summary: The story of Chara and Asriel's plan, and the process of Chara and Asriel's death from buttercups... and bleach.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is slightly angsty, if you are the type of person who hates even slight angst this story is not for you. However, I'm sure many of you can handle a little angst. This is my first story, so please go easy on me!

"Here goes nothing, then?" I ask.  
"I am pretty sure you mean everything." Chara replies with a smug face, but the hands which they hold the buttercups with are trembling.  
"I guess so." I am scared too. But because Chara is doing this for all of us, I won't cry.  
"Then, here we go." The buttercups enter their mouth. They start to chew, and a bit of liquid dribbles from their lips.  
"Um...so? How is it?" I am almost relieved as I ask this, because they don't seem to be in pain.  
"Tastes bitter." They answer, still chewing the mouthful of buttercups.

And then they swallow.

The reaction isn't immediate, and I wonder if this is not working. But they cough. Then they cough again. They cough so much and they sink to the ground, gagging.  
"Ch-Chara? CHARA!" Mom and dad runs in, and dad scoops up Chara.  
"Asriel, what happened?" Mom has tears in her eyes as she asks this, and I can't look at her straight in the eye.  
"Chara... they ate the b-buttercups and- th-they wanted to-"  
I can't finish that sentence. I am being drowned out by my own screams and tears. Chara only gets worse. Twisting and turning in pain as she foams from the mouth and gags constantly. I am still screaming. I am still crying. I still feel guilty. I wish I was in Chara's place. 

Maybe then, I won't have to scream this much.

-=+=-

It has been a day since Chara swallowed the buttercups. It has been a day since I stayed by Chara's bedside. Mom and dad has been doing everything, from healing magic to calling doctors. They only seemed to slow the process of Chara's death. It is only delaying the inevitable. Mom keeps on cooking porridge for Chara, but they keep on throwing up all the food they eat. If the poison from the buttercup doesn't kill them, the starvation will. I keep on holding onto Chara's hand. As if that will improve their condition. Nothing will make them better. Nothing will make them truly alive again. I should've stopped them when I could.

I want to die.

-=+=-

Three days since Chara swallowed the flowers. Today they tug on my sleeve.  
"Hey Azzy, did you know?" As Chara opens their mouth, I can see several blisters within their mouth.  
"Most victims only take 24 hours to recover from buttercups," They say, waving around her phone. The browser is opened to a page about buttercups. "I guess I am not the majority."  
But this means they will recover, right? Even if it hurts right now, they will be back. They have to. "Maybe it was the magic that is just slowing down this whole process in general." They say this, smiling. How can they smile? I don't know how to deal with this. So I just nod.

I want to die.

-=+=-

A whole week since Chara was poisoned. For some reason, they are still not recovering.  
"Chara, this is impossible, why didn't you recover yet? All of the doctors are saying the buttercups should have worn off by now..."  
They look away, reluctant to look at me. It is what I did when I didn't want to tell mom about what happened to Chara. They are hiding something, and I am going to find out what.

-=+=-

It is dark in this room, it is now midnight. I am pretending to sleep. Chara slowly rises from their bed, and walks out of our room with wobbly, unstable steps. As soon as they walk out, I silently follow them through the hallway, silently. They walk to the kitchen, and takes out her phone for light. Unlocking the cabinet under the sink with a key, she reaches for something-

Bleach.

"CHARA!"  
Chara immediately turns to face me, full of shock.  
"Asriel...? Go back to bed!"  
"I could say the same to you, why are you doing this?!" I snatch the bottle of bleach away, so they can't ever have it.  
"Asriel, the buttercups weren't enough- they were never enough. Mom dulled anything sharp in this house so we can't get hurt by it, this is the only way for our plan to continue! ...Tonight's dose should be enough." Chara swings her arm around, groping for the bleach in the dark as the phone flashes light in my face. The light flashes directly into my eye, and taking advantage of this they pull the bleach back to them.  
"Chara, stop, you don't have to do this!" I yell. A futile last effort.  
"Yes I do." They give me one last longing glance, and swallow the bleach. 

Today too, I am screaming, because I am an incompetent weakling who couldn't save a single person's life, because I let this happen for the second time. Chara falls to the floor, and I catch them barely in time.  
"...Chara?" Today too, my voice is shaking.  
Chara's hands reach upward, towards my face. They slowly whisper words I would understand from a mile away.  
"The flowers, Azzy."  
And with this their hand falls to the floor, where my only source of light is the phone, with its search bar filled with a single sentence: "how much bleach does it take to kill a person?"  
There is now a second source of light, and it is a red soul which had come out of Chara. I reach for it.

I want to die.

-=+=-

This is the place where Chara wanted to die. "The flowers." So I set them down, and turn back. But then I am impaled. Impaled by a spear. Arrows. Swords. Javelins. Pitchforks. I am going to die, I am finally going to die. But Chara screams in my head to survive, for me to live. To fight back so I can live on. But I don't want to. This is a terrible place. A place where people kill what they do not understand. So I pick up Chara's body and make my way back as Chara yells at me for being stupid.

I want to die.

-=+=-

I am back. I am back with a mere, pathetic one HP. Mom and dad aren't home, it seems. Did they go out looking for us? I go back to the kitchen, and set Chara down. I pick up the bottle of bleach, which remains at the exact spot where we left it. There is still some left in there. Chara is crying and screaming inside my head. Chara's phone, which has been on the floor this whole time, is now at one percent battery, still showing the question which Chara desired to know: "how much bleach does it take to kill a person?"

Really, I'd like to know myself.

 

-=+=-

 

I died.


End file.
